After the rain
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU Sasuke odiaba la lluvia y estaba de malas pulgas. -Me gustas- dijo Sakura a su lado. -lo se- contesto indiferente. WAFF Lemon Feliz cumpleaños Sakuras!


_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**After the rain**_

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** WAFF Lemon

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** hoy 23 de abril de 2008, dedicado a una de las muñecas mas lindas del mundo!! _**Sakurass**_ feliz cumpleaños!!.

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

_It i__s raining._

_Llueve._

Sasuke odiaba la lluvia y se encontraba de malas pulgas.

El agua les había pillado de una forma que parecía a propósito. Dios se lo había hecho de aposta!!.

A su lado, Sakura Haruno.

Y a su otro lado pobres ilusos y tontas jovenzuelas que también estaban mojadas.

A ella le daba igual que lloviera, sobre todo si llover significaba una oportunidad para estar cerca de Sasuke-kun.

-Me gustas- dijo la muchacha que jugaba con un kunai y miraba hacia el piso.

-ya lo se- si es que las obviedades no se dicen, claro que el le gustaba, a quien no le gustaba un chico tan apuesto como el?...además no era estupido como para no notar las insinuaciones de la pelirrosa, los pequeños detalles que esta tenia con el, todo, a pesar de que hayan pasado tantas cosas que han marcado sus vidas, todo, seguía siendo igual.

Cuando regreso a Konoha, Sakura fue la primera en saltar a sus brazos para seguido propinarle un golpe en la mejilla derecha, el recuerdo le hace sentir el dolor de nuevo, Naruto alego durante muchos días y aun lo hace por que el quería ser el que le diera una paliza por estupido, por haberles abandonado.

-yo…esto…solo quería recordártelo- expresó pacito, con un hilo de voz casi ahogado por el reventar de las gotas sobre el suelo.

_It was raining._

_Llovía__._

Le miro de reojo, la ropa se le había pegado como una segunda piel, el sostén se notaba negro debajo de esa apretada y ahora traslucida blusa roja. Resguardados del incomodo chaparrón estaban bajo el techo de un kiosco, ella estaba alejada de el y parecía disfrutar mirando hacia el cielo nublado, en su hombro izquierdo caían varias gotas de agua pues no alcanzaba a protegerse, ella, con lo molesta que era prefería mojarse a acercarse a el, a el su compañero de equipo.

Se recostó en la pared y resoplo, estiro la mano y tomo la de ella para jalarla hacia el –eres una boba-.

Se sonrojo por la cercanía y un tanto mas por rabia, puso una mueca de enojo pero no le quedaba muy bien con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín.

El contacto de sus dedos con los de la muchacha fue frió, ella estaba helada y el también.

Los pajaritos mojados en las ramas de los cerezos y otros árboles tiritaban engrifados.

-tu eres mas bobo- dijo tras un largo silencio.

Sonrió bajo la lluvia.

Si el era bobo entonces ella era boba hasta el infinito, tan boba que no se daba cuenta que el hace bastante tiempo que le había dado vía libre para que le expresara sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Tan boba como para no notar que el se la estaba devorando con la mirada.

Tan, tan infantil como para no percatarse de que la necesitaba cerca. Si no, como explicaba ella que 12 de las 24 horas del día estuvieran juntos sin orden alguna?. Tan terriblemente ridícula como para defenderse del beso que ahora le estaba dando, para intentar separarlo con un "que haces Sasuke-kun?!" o con un "si no me sueltas ahora…yo…".

_In the rain._

_Bajo la lluvia__._

A la fuerza como ella había intentado que pareciera la arrastro por las fangosas calles de la ciudad y la condujo hasta la residencia Uchiha; aun odiaba la lluvia que les golpeaba pero ya no estaba de mal genio, por el contrario se encontraba con los ánimos a flor de piel, los sentidos despiertos y la entrepierna latente.

-Sasuke-kun bájame ya- dijo en un tono normal pues los gritos, suplicas y amenazas no le habían valido de nada hasta el momento; bajo el mirador el la había besado, le había robado el aire y la había hecho temblar, le había dicho "boba, molesta, estupida, demuéstrame cuanto te gusto" y seguido sin importarle la mirada de los otros refugiados la había empujado contra la pared haciéndole sentir la punzada de su erección cosa que la hizo jadear entre sus labios y sentirse totalmente observada, Sasuke no tenia vergüenza y la estaba tratando como a un pedazo de carne frente a varios aldeanos…que dirían de ella?, un "cuanto cariño" había llegado a sus oídos.

-…- empujo las puertas de su mansión y la tiro sobre el tatami, ella se sobo las posaderas por el gran golpe que acababa de sufrir.

-Sasuke-kun!!- no tuvo ni un segundo para reponerse del golpe cuando el ya se había puesto sobre ella, le había arrancado la blusa de un solo tirón y la miraba sin perder detalle, se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y agacho la cabeza.

-dime una cosa Sakura, te gustó?-

-eres un idiota sin delicadeza!!- grito

Le tomo del mentón y le levanto la cara haciendo que le viera –eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-te gusto yo a ti?-

-hmp- ella se hacia la difícil, el se hacia el difícil…pero tenían acaso que decir algo para saber que querían?, no.

_Raindrops._

_Gotas de lluvia._

Toda ella temblaba, entre sus gemidos se filtraban los "detente Sasuke-kun" aunque sus dedos trémulos le estuvieran sacando el haori y acariciaran todo a su paso.

Beso sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios henchidos de mordidas salvajes y hambrientas, marco su cuello blanco y frió con sus dientes, le soltó parte de su ropa interior liberando unos pechos de tamaño promedio, ella le empujo con fuerza y se cubrió otra ves.

-detente!!- grito la kunoichi.

Parado frente a ella, con el golpeteo del agua contra las ventanas como sonido de fondo, se saco el haori, el pantalón, los zapatos y por ultimo los calzoncillos, puso las manos en su cintura y dejo que ella le admirara. Una mueca de superioridad se formo en sus labios.

Ella no reacciono. Sentada en el suelo podía vislumbrar con claridad la omnipotencia de un Uchiha, su campo visual le permitía delinear la figura desnuda del chico, tan conciente de su poder, con el miembro turgente que se alzaba por encima de su cabeza de cabellos rosa. A riesgo de dejar al descubierto sus senos se cubrió la cara completamente sonrojada, no quería verlo así, tan desvergonzado y cínico.

-sácate la falda- ordeno.

-no...Yo no…si me gustas, me encantas…pero yo no…ahhh!!- el tiro de ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-tienes miedo?-

-no…-

-entonces eres virgen?-

Ella miro hacia otro lado evitando la pregunta, Sasuke era un idiota si creía que a sus 18 años aun era virgen, por Dios, la media estaba en los 14, en que mundo vivía el? (ah jóvenes curiosos, han perdido la dulce inocencia xD!!) –n…no-

-hmp…con quien, cuando y como fue?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

-Sai, a los 15, en una misión- respondió con tono venenoso.

-y te sigues viendo con el?, con alguien mas?-

-Naruto, a los 16 y medio, en su apartamento- si el la humillaba, por que ella no podía seguirle el juego? –Neji, hace una semana, en mi consultorio- mintió.

-pervertida- la estampo contra la pared y le saco la ropa que cubría sus piernas, ya habría tiempo para planear venganza, por ahora, ella se resistio apretando la entrepierna y entonces el le dio una nalgada que resonó como un plap!!. –Sasuke-kun que te pasa!!- eso si que le había dolido.

Hizo rozar sus caderas con las pompas de la alumna de Tsunade, estrujo uno de los pechos entre sus dedos ansiosos y beso el nacimiento de su cuello, suspiro excitado frotándose un poco mas acelerado contra ella. –así que andas revolcándote con cualquiera ne?...pero conmigo que te gustó pones resistencia-

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el hombro del heredero del clan mas importante de la villa oculta de la hoja, el le estaba haciendo disfrutar aunque fuera con actos contradictorios, sentir la hombría de Sasuke despierta por ella era una sensación indescriptible, lo que mas degustaba de momento era el sentirse deseada por el, así no hubieran sentimientos de por medio, lo sabia, Sasuke la deseaba. –Ya dije…que eres un bobo-

Mordió el cuello de la chica y le separo las piernas con ayuda de sus pies y rodillas, tomo su falo y lo llevo a la entrada de la chica que estaba húmeda y palpitante, entonces en aquella posición algo incomoda pero no menos excitante la penetro sintiendo por vez primera el estrecho camino al vientre de la Haruno que gimió y se agarro del marco de la ventana que se encontraba al lado derecho de ellos

_It is rainy._

_Llueve mucho__._

Sasuke buscaba sus labios temblorosos para saborearlos una vez mas, arremetía con fuerza contra el cuerpo frágil de la chica, entraba y salía y sentía como se deslizaba sin dificultad alguna, era cierto, ella ya se había entregado a otros hombres y eso le hacia desear tirársela hasta que Sakura se enterara que nadie mas podía tocarla aparte de el, por que era él el que le gustaba, era el al que ella amaba pues se lo había dicho una vez y desde entonces lo tiene bien presente, era el quien la estaba haciendo disfrutar y era el quien le estaba regando el interior con su semilla sin protección alguna.

El frió de la pared rebotaba en su torso con cada embestida que le daba su acompañante. Sasuke era bastante apasionado y se la estaba cogiendo con fiereza, la respiración agitada del moreno llegaba hasta sus oídos de forma privilegiada por la posición, el tronco marcado del chico pegado a su espalda le hacia sentir los latidos acelerados de su cuerpo masculino. –Sa…Sasuke…kun- gimió sin remedio alguno, sus paredes se contraían encerrándolo a el y su cuerpo agitado convulsiono, el había golpeado en un punto especifico que hizo a su piernas temblar y a ella casi caer de no ser por el que la sostuvo sin parar de arremeter contra ella, el la tomo del mentón y le ladeo el rostro para que le viera, su expresión de ojos entrecerrados y labios abiertos denotaban el placer que corría por sus venas, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y un gemido ronco salio de el, luego sobre sus muslos aun abiertos chorreaba un poco de semen.

Ambos con los cuerpos flojos se deslizaron por la pared hasta caer en el tatami de rodillas con la respiración descompuesta y los sentidos aletargados. Un abrazo se hizo presente y luego un beso en la mejilla.

_After the rain._

_Después de la lluvia._

-También me gustas- dijo Sasuke.

-lo se- respondió Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Ummm resultados insatisfactorios…pero lo intente xD!!

Tamara preciosa, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y que hayas crecido un poco este año que pasó xD!!.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio **__**también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
